


I promise you one hell of a ride 'cause I've got a motorcycle tonight

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, Pettiness, Thiam, archnemesis lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Having had enough of Theo acting like he is God's gift to mankind, Liam clears his throat.Finally, some attention.“I am tired and I want to go home now”, a short pause to give them the opportunity to offer their chauffeur services but neither Mason nor Nolan (both too busy with making heart-eyes at their boyfriends) react, even Lori, Brett's sister and the one Liam thought inherited the brains, stays silent and so he sighs, slowly making movement to get up from his seat, “I will go alone then. In the dark. With an almost empty phone battery. Probably getti-““Hold up. I will drive you.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74





	I promise you one hell of a ride 'cause I've got a motorcycle tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts), [lomitzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomitzz/gifts).



> Prompt by Med. 💙  
> Gifted to both of you because I love you and you deserve all the good things!

Liam yawns loudly. It’s the third time he does and still none of his friends catch up on this signal that he wants to go home and needs a driver because he couldn't be bothered to invest in a car so far. Why pay so much money if you can guilt trip your friends into driving you around?

  
Sadly tonight his usual tactic doesn’t work, which is just fitting because it's been a particularly bad night anyway.

  
First they didn’t have his favourite pasta dish in the restaurant they are at (this is why you don’t try new places, Mason!), then his best friend and his boyfriend are being annoyingly cute again, reminding Liam that he is still painfully single with their cuddling and then, as if he hasn’t suffered enough already, Brett (the jerk) invited his best friend Theo along with their group for the night.

  
Theo is also a jerk, purely for being friends with Brett, but also because he is hot and rich and popular – and he knows it. So Liam had to watch how every single waitress and waiter on shift tonight took turns to flirt with the guy, inflating his ego so much it shouldn’t be able to fit in the room anymore, honestly. Just now Hayden and Tracy laugh at a joke Theo made and even though Liam didn’t hear what he said he is sure it wasn’t that funny. No one ever laughs at Liam's jokes so they clearly have no sense of humour anyway.

  
Having had enough of Theo acting like he is God's gift to mankind, Liam clears his throat.

  
Finally, some attention.

  
“I am tired and I want to go home now”, a short pause to give them the opportunity to offer their chauffeur services but neither Mason nor Nolan (both too busy with making heart-eyes at their boyfriends) react, even Lori, Brett's sister and the one Liam thought inherited the brains, stays silent and so he sighs, slowly making movement to get up from his seat, “I will go alone then. In the dark. With an almost empty phone battery. Probably getti-“  
“Hold up. I will drive you.”

  
Before Liam can paint an even darker picture of him laying in an alleyway, slowly bleeding to death from multiple stab wounds in his stomach that the robber gave him while he heroically defended his empty wallet, Theo speaks up, gulping down the last drops of his soda while he throws some money on the table and detaches himself from Tracy's grip on his biceps (she asked to feel it earlier this evening and hasn’t let go since. Liam almost threw up) to stand up and grab his helmet and leather jacket.  
Right. Because Theo wasn’t cool enough he is also driving a motorcycle.

“Uhm... “, Liam makes, silently debating if he is petty enough to walk home and get potentially murdered but decides that he still values his life enough to not do that.  
“If you insist”, he settles as an answer and waves into the round, “see you guys soon, at least if this guy doesn’t crash us against a traffic light.”

  
Then he walks towards the door, Theo catching up with him just in time to open the door for them.  
“You know, I actually have a license for this thing”, Theo gestures towards his shiny black Kawasaki, parked just a few steps from the entrance, “you will be save with me.”

A weird sensation fills Liam's stomach at those words. Hm. The steak he ate because he couldn’t have his pasta must have been bad. He steps closer the ‘Death on Wheels' like his mum always called motorcycles, eyeing the short seat suspiciously.  
“So, where will I sit?”

  
Theo throws him the helmet he just fished out of the compartment under the seat, “Behind me, of course”, he swings one leg over the machine, settling his weight before kick-starting the engine, “come on, take a seat!”, he calls over the roaring of the bike.  
Hesitantly, Liam slides into place behind Theo, hyper-aware of the leather-clad body in front of him while trying his best to hold onto the seat’s edges.  
“Alright", he calls out, “let's do this.”

  
But they don’t move.

  
“Hey, why don’t you drive?”  
Theo turns around, his visor open so Liam can see him smirking. The bastard.  
“You have to hold onto me or you will fall off.”

  
Did he say bastard? Liam takes it all back. That would be an insult to all bastards.  
Carefully he slings his arms around Theo's waist, he feels the muscles even through the jacket, they vibrate as Theo chuckles and revives the engine.  
Immediately Liam's grip tightens.  
“Hey, are you superstitious?”, Theo calls over the noise.  
“What?”  
“Because you're touching pure iron!”  
Liam rolls his eyes. Arrogance really knows no limit with this guy.  
“I would be more impressed if your abs were made of steel", he shoots back, “way more durable than iron.” 

  
There is a mischievous glimpse in Theo's eyes but he doesn’t say anything just finally _finally_ drives.

When they roll onto the street Theo revs up so fast Liam has to strengthen his grip.  
And stronger it gets with every turn they take and every mile faster they ride until Liam's fingers are white from pressure and his face is pressed into the leather in front of him. After a while though, it is almost peaceful, riding through the nightly city with few cars and humans around and if he tries to blend out who is driving this bike, Liam would almost enjoy the ride.

  
They reach his apartment complex too fast and when the motorcycle comes to a stop Liam only reluctantly loosens his grip and slides onto the concrete. 

  
He takes off the helmet and holds it out to Theo but the guy only shakes his head. “Keep it, you will need it tomorrow."  
Liam, being distracted by the fact that Theo's face looks so unbelievably soft under the street lights, can only nod before Theo winks at him, closes the visor and takes off.

  
It's only when the engine noise fades away that he processes the words and immediately pulls his phone out.

**To: Mason**   
**12:07am**   
**what is tmrw?!?**

Mason answers almost instantly but entirely unhelpful with a **idk?!**

Oh right. Theo only told him.  
He opens the text app again.

**To: Theo**   
**12:09am**   
**wait. what is tomorrow ?**

Theo's answer comes later, Liam managed to get inside and into his pjs already which makes Liam angry at first but then he remembers that Theo probably won't check his phone while driving because he is surprisingly responsible.

**I am kidnapping you. Be ready at 11am.**

Correct punctuation and all. _Nerd_.  
Still, Liam can’t stop the smile spreading on his face and it stays on until he drifts of to sleep. His dreams are filled with wolves riding motorcycles in circles around him and getting dangerously close until another bike swoops in, the driver extending his hand. Just as he takes it, the alarm on his phone cuts through the scene like a record scratch.

  
He can hear Theo's machine from the other end of the street and so Liam opens the front door just when the other man dismount his bike.  
“Hey.”

  
Theo grins, “you are punctual. Missed me?”  
“You wish.” _That’s what you get for being polite_ , Liam thinks disappointed. 

“So, where are we going then? Do I need to leave a note for Mason?”

  
Theo laughs and the weird sensation in Liam's stomach is back (time to go vegan, maybe).

“Don't worry, Li. I won't throw you to the wolves.”

  
He extends his hand, “come on, we need to go”, and Liam takes it.


End file.
